Isabelle LaFortune
Ready to take over the world, full of self-confidence and and charisma, Isabelle LaFortune is the daughter of Belle-Belle from the French fairytale Belle-Belle ou le Chevalier Fortuné ''by Madame d'Aulnoy. Character Personality Isabelle gives off an aura of '''calm '''and '''serenity. '''It seems like she can't be upset by anything and just '''goes with the flow'. But if you actually ''get her mad, oh boy... You're in big, big trouble. But don't expect her to yell at you, oh no. It's actually in those occasions that she seems to be at her most serene. She will coldly glare at you, and, still very calm, sucker punch you. The hit is usually preceded by a whispered "I didn't want to do that, but you're forcing me." and followed by either a soft "I hope you've learned your lesson" or a quiet "You don't know who you're dealing with." Her '''pretty face '''and '''unimposing build '''have led several people to believe that she was a damsel in distress and underestimate her and ''boy, ''they were proved wrong. Isabelle knows '''mere anger '''and '''brutality '''lead to nothing, and has learned to '''control' and channel her emotions. (Yoga Master here we come) Self-confidence practically leaks from every inch of her body, '''and she can have a tendency to brag. She has '''her pride '''and doesn't tend to '''react well '''to insults. No one can deny that the next Belle-Belle is '''brave. '''She doesn't '''fear anything much '''except maybe being defeated... When Isabelle has '''things to say, '''she says them. If she thinks you suck, she will make a whole speech as to why she thinks you suck. She's known for her '''biting responses '''and '''somewhat sarcastic '''comments. Isabelle definitely '''has her sense of humour '''and sometimes make slightly dirty jokes -mostly in the form of innuendos and double-meaning comments (Though, if she knows the person she's talking to isn't comfortable with this kind of jokes, she won't make them). She's also very capable of '''self-derision and sometimes laughs at her own mistakes. Isabelle 'loves her story very much '''and wishes to protect it. She is a full-fledged Royal and wants to live up to her story. And she's one '''hell of a stubborn girl. '''She doesn't like to not be able to do something she wants when she wants, and even her near-perfect control of her emotions fails when it comes to '''frustration. '''This is the only time where you'll actually hear her yell. However, this doesn't happen very often. But, when she ''does ''yell in frustration, it's not pretty to hear for sweet and innocent ears. Yep, this pretty damsel ''can ''swear. Even when not angry or frustrated, sometimes a "you son of a witch" will slip up from her lips, and generally the target of the insult will stare at her, like "NANI?!" And, last but not least, Isabelle is '''enthusiastic '''and '''adventurous. '''She likes to get invested in things and never refuses a challenge. She is a '''charismatic '''young girl who seems to fit in society very well -and even attract some young men -and young ladies as well. Appearance Isabelle is a slightly short girl with petite features. Her skin is a warm olive color and she has long dark-red hair usually tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes are amber and her nose is delicate and pointed. She has a beauty mark under her mouth, on the right side of her face. Her color scheme is red, gold and silver. Isabelle can often be seen carrying a sword around. Fairytale – Belle-Belle ou le Chevalier Fortuné How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belle-Belle_ou_Le_Chevalier_Fortun%C3%A9 How does Isabelle come into it? Isabelle is the daughter of the current Belle-Belle and her husband, King Ambroise Charming. However, rather than playing her role as a Queen, Belle-Belle loved to go on adventures and, as soon as her daughter knew how to walk and talk, she came with her. They would explore forests, discover new places... Isabelle remembers those times fondly. But King Ambroise wasn't exactly happy to see his wife and daughter going on most un-royal adventures, and wanted Isabelle to be more princess-y -despite her destiny. Well, our young girl didn't take quite well her father's attempts at making her the perfect little princess. She started being extremely rebellious and talking back to everyone. One day though, she went a bit too far. She left the castle after having cut her hair short and ran away during nearly two days. Of course, her parents started researches, and finally thirteen year old Isabelle was found by two guards in the forest, deadly scared, her pretty dress all stained with dirt and mud. The two guards brought her back to the castle, confused as to what had scared her that much -Isabelle was known as the bravest girl in the kingdom. (Up to this day, she still refuses to tell what she saw in the forest.) Isabelle was met by a shocked and very upset King Ambroise, who lectured her during thirty minutes straight. Belle-Belle was quite proud of her daughter for having been brave enough to run away in the forest all alone... but she was still grounded for two weeks. Ever since, she and her father's relationship got worse. But eventually, Isabelle matured and calmed down, becoming less rebellious and more obedient. Her relationship with her dad improved a bit, but they still don't talk much. Relationships Family Mother : Annabelle "Belle-Belle" LaFortune Isabelle admires her mother and gets along with her very well. Belle-Belle is a far more lax parent than her husband is, but still has a sense of responsibilities. She and Isabelle spend a lot of time together, though they can't see each other as often now that Isabelle is at Ever After High. Belle-Belle lets her daughter live her life and considers her as a grown-up capable of autonomy. Father : King Ambroise Charming Their relationship is... strained. Ambroise is a rather strict father compared to his wife and holds very high standards for his daughter. He wants her to be a princess, the perfect princess and fails to tame his daughter's adventurous streak. Friends OPEN Pet Isabelle has a black horse named -VERY originally- named Noiraud. Romance Single, and ready to mingle even if she says the contrary ;) Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Isa''belle" refers to the "Belle" part in Belle-Belle's name *She's left handed *She identifies as Homosexual Homoromantic *Since she cut her hair, Isabelle has been refusing to let anyone touch it Quotes Gallery Proud lesbian Isabelle by the lovely Zena! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné